1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of mechanically driven cryogenic cooler compressors and regenerators using rotating swash plates as the linear drive for the piston and displacer rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous cryogenic cooler compressors and regenerators have generally made use of the cam shaft type drives for piston action to provide modulated pressure waves in the closed cycle working fluid. Also, generally the number of compressors driven by the cam shaft type drives is limited to one. The present invention provides for the use of a plurality of compressors and regenerators driven by the swash plate driving means.